Who Is She? (NV)
by Riyui
Summary: Pernah menyukai sesuatu yang tak kasat mata? Naruto pernah. Ia jatuh hati pada seorang gadis yang hanya bisa ia lihat. Ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Hanya saja rasanya, kenyataan itu tampak seperti fantasi. /this story is new version of the old version/
1. Prolog

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Gadis itu! Gadis yang tadi! Kemana dia pergi?"

"Bicara apa kau, Naruto?"

.

"Hei! Kemana gadis yang tadi?"

"Sakura maksudmu? Dia tadi pergi bersama Sa―"

"Bukan, bukan, Sakura- _chan_. Gadis berambut gelap dan bermata pucat yang tadi disini. Kau lihat?"

"Memangnya ada gadis seperti itu disini?"

"Argh!"

.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkannya pergi?"

"Siapa?"

"Kalian tak melihatnya?"

"Huh?"

.

"Mencari siapa, Namikaze- _san_?"

"Gadis yang baru masuk ke rumah ini. Mana dia?"

"Maksud anda Shion- _sama_?"

"Apa Shion berambut gelap?"

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Rambutnya pirang, apa anda lupa?"

"Apa ada gadis lain di rumah ini?"

"Tidak, Namikaze- _san_. Memangnya siapa yang anda cari?"

.

Yah, beginilah aku. Sudah hampir setengah tahun lamanya aku dihantui. Dihantui semacam gadis khayalan. Semacam peri yang turun dari langit. Semacam malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Semacam tulang rusuk yang hilang. Aku gila karenanya. Semua orang menganggapku begitu.

Mengapa ia menghantuiku? Ia selalu datang saat aku tak ingin melihat dan memikirkannya. Namun, ia selalu pergi begitu saja. Wajahnya tak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata biasa. Ia sangat cantik rupawan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah aku bilang. Dia bukan manusia. Dia peri. Dia malaikat. Dia bidadari.

Aku selalu heran mengapa selalu bertemu dengannya. Sempat kupikir dia itu hantu dari orang yang aku bunuh. Namun tak lama aku sadar, belum pernah sekalipun tanganku ini aku gunakan untuk membunuh orang.

Seberapa lama lagi hal ini akan terjadi? Mengapa ini tak pernah berhenti? Aku benci. Aku benci menjadi orang sinting yang selalu mencarinya saat ia menghilang. Aku benci saat melihatnya ketika aku tak sedang memikirkannya. Aku benci karena selalu terhenyak saat melihatnya. Ia selalu tersenyum. Ia berbicara padaku seakan tak memiliki dosa.

Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Semacam 'Siapa kau sebenarnya?' atau 'Darimana asalmu?', 'Siapa namamu?' dan 'Apa kau ini hantu?'. Namun, hal itu selalu hilang saat aku bertemu dengannya. Aku selalu tak bisa berkata-kata saat bersamanya. Terlalu sayang waktu bersamanya kubuang hanya untuk pertanyaan tak penting. Tapi, waktuku juga hanya aku habiskan dengan diam menatapnya dan baru dapat bersuara saat ia menghilang.

Ini seperti fantasi. Seperti ilusi dalam mimpi. Benar-benar hal yang aneh. Apa aku bermimpi? Apa aku hanya bekhayal? Tak mungkin. Hal ini selalu muncul. Tak mungkin ini mimpi apalagi khayalan.

Gadisku, bisakah kau muncul saat ini dan katakan siapa dirimu? Aku gila hanya karena satu detik pertemuan kita. Aku gila. Apa aku... jatuh cinta padamu?

Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku sampai aku dapat mengenalinya. Memilikinya.

.

.

 **Who Is She?** _ **[New]**_

 **Prolog**

 **Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Riyui**

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan wajah yang sehat dan segar. Wajar saja, ia begadang semalaman karena mengerjakan tugas dari sang _sensei_. Tentu saja bukan tugas yang mudah.

Para siswa maupun siswi meliriknya sekilas sambil berbisik-bisik. Tentu saja dia anak yang cukup populer karena wajah tampannya, bakat musik dan olahraga yang ia miliki, serta latar belakang keluarganya yang em, bisa dibilang― begitulah. Ia menghiraukan semua bisikan yang ia dengar. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah menuju ke kelas, duduk, dan tidur sebentar menjelang bel masuk dibunyikan.

Ia langsung berlari ke tempat duduknya saat sudah sampai di kelasnya, XII IPA-2. Teman-temannya menatap Naruto heran. Tak biasanya ia tidur sebelum bel masuk. Yah, paling-paling saat pelajaran-pelajaran tertentu saja

"Hei, Naruto! _Are you okay_?" Ucap seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatto 'Ai' di keningnya.

"Masih mikirin gadis _itu_?" Sahut salah satu yang berwajah pucat.

"Kau terlalu banyak menghayal, tau."

"Hahahaha," yang lainnya hanya tertawa. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia diam. Segan untuk menjawab, toh ini tidak seperti yang mereka bilang.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut gadis bersurai pirang dengan poni yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya menusuk telinga Naruto. Naruto enggan menatapnya, ia hanya menunjukkan jarinya membentuk simbol 'OK' pada sang gadis.

Naruto kembali mengambil sikap yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Yosh! Sasuke- _kun_ , _Ohayou_! Naruto! _Ohayou_! Ino- _chan_ , Tenten- _chan_ , semuanya, _Ohayou_!" Lagi dan lagi, suara teriakan nyaring seorang bersurai pink yang kini giliran menganggu Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Naruto bangun dan menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pemilik surai pink itu, "Berisik sekali kau, Sakura- _chan_ , _dattebayo_!" Naruto mengajukan protes ringan pada Sakura yang berisik. Sakura hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya―gagal―, ia menatap Naruto dengan tampang mengejek.

"Heh, Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan logat intimidasi.

"Tidak. Jadi, tolong jangan berisik." Naruto kembali mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Ayahku bukan, ibuku bukan, pacarku? Apalagi," jawab Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto mengabaikan jawaban itu. setidaknya semuanya lebih tenang sekarang. Ia bisa memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Satu detik ia tertidur.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Dan akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Sialan kalian semua!"

.

.

Naruto mendribble bola yang ia pegang dengan fasih.

Ia menatap ke depan, menatap ring basket yang hanya ada empat langkah darinya. Dirinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan shooting.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Yak!

Bola itu telah direbut duluan oleh lawannya. Naruto terjatuh, ia mendecih.

"Curang kau, Gaara."

Naruto bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya dan menyisir rambut kuning jabriknya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengusap matanya dan melirik ke arah bangku penonton yang diduduki para siswi perempuan yang sedari sibuk menyemangati para pemain idola mereka yang ada. Termasuk Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pertandingan antarkelompok ini sudah seperti pertandingan betulan saja. Ramai.

Hal ini pasti dikarenakan para siswa di kelas Naruto adalah siswa-siswa tampan dan berbakat. Termasuk dirinya. Naruto menyusuri kursi penonton itu dan berhenti di sebuah kursi.

Itu dia.

Duduk seorang gadis yang belakangan ini menghantui pikirannya.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto terhenyak. Ia diam tak mampu bergerak maupun bersuara. Gadis itu... datang lagi.

Naruto diam beberapa saat menatap gadis itu yang tersenyum padanya.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto yang mebuat Naruto tersadar. Ia menatap seseorang pemilik suara dan menangkap bola yang dilemparkan padanya. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah bangku penonton yang diduduki gadis tadi. Gadis itu...

Hilang.

.

.

.

.

 **a.n**

 **HAIY ketemu lagi ya, hehe.**

 **Ada yang masih ingat ini cerita? Sudah basi mungkin ya**

 **New version? Not bad lah ya, wkwk. Baru prolog kok say, tenang**

 **Prolognya gak banyak yang aku ubah, koreksi dikit aja karena pusing mikirin prolognya. Lanjutkah?**

 **Oiya btw, dari kalian ada yang punya wattpad? Boleh kali follow aku** **-Riyui** **use the strip(-). Rencananya nanti mau publish story di sana, with naruhina cast. Follow dulu lah ya, baru bikin banget soalnya hehe. Seeyou soon** **)**


	2. Who Am I?

Naruto berjalan malas di koridor sekolahnya. Kata Sai, Kakashi- _sensei_ menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa alat musik yang ada di ruang musik lama untuk dipindahkan ke ruang musik yang baru. _Tidak perlu ambil semuanya, ambil beberapa yang masih bagus dan layak pakai saja_ , itu katanya.

Naruto bukannya tidak kuat mengangkut alat-alat musik yang berguna untuk pembelajaran itu. Ia hanya malas mengambilnya sendirian tanpa ditemani atau dibantu seseorang. Sebenarnya, Naruto belum pernah sama sekali ke ruang musik lama yang terletak di samping gedung lama sekolahnya. Sekolahnya ini baru direnovasi, jadi sekarang semua kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah pindah ke gedung baru.

Bukannya Naruto juga takut karena kata orang kebanyakan, gedung lama sekolahnya itu angker. Naruto tidak takut pada hantu awalnya, cuma karena akhir-akhir ini mimpinya kadang aneh, ia juga menjadi suka berkhayal bertemu bidadari. Jadi agaknya, dia sedikit parno.

Lagipula, mengapa hanya ia yang disuruh? Padahal ketua kelas dari anak kelas 12 itu banyak. Dan adik-adik kelasnya mengapa tidak disuruh juga? Mengapa ia hanya sendiri? Kata Sai jawabannya cuma satu, _Dari semua ketua kelas di sekolah ini, yang Kakashi-_ sensei _hapal cuma kau dan si Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru sedang sibuk dengan praktek listriknya. Jadinya, kau yang disuruh._

Lalu, kenapa Sai tidak ikut membantu?

 _Aku sibuk. Aku ada urusan dengan junior eskul seni, maaf ya Naru sayang._

Jijik.

"Aish!" Naruto menendang angin yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya sedikit lagi ia sampai, tapi Naruto malah memperlambat langkahnya setelah mendengar suara perempuan menangis.

Bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia sudah berada di gedung lama, dan mendengar suara tangis perempuan. Benarkah gedung lama ini angker? Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menatap ke arah sekitarnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia hanya sendirian di sini. Lalu tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya. Membuat suasana makin horror.

Naruto bergemetaran, tubuhnya keringat dingin. Dan tak lama ia mendengar seperti suara kursi jatuh.

 _Bruk!_

"AH! IBU!"

Dan akhirnya Naruto berlari meninggalkan gedung lama.

Ternyata di sana ada tumpukan kursi yang di dalamnya ada kucing kawin.

.

.

.

 **Who Is She?** _ **[New]**_

 **1\. Who Am I?**

 **Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **©Riyui**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau tak apa kan?" Sai menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

Naruto sendiri masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, dadanya naik turun dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

Serius. Naruto takut. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah merasakan _seram_ nya gedung lama sekolahnya.

"Aku bersumpah, Sai. Aku tak mau ke gedung itu lagi."

Itu sudah kalimat ketujuh yang Naruto ulangi.

Ia tak mau ke gedung itu lagi. Itu terus yang ia ulangi sedari tadi.

"Kau yakin kau melihat hantu?" Sai berhenti menepuk bahu Naruto, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sangat ingin tau.

"Aku mendengar suara perempuan menangis! Perempuan. Menangis! Dan tepat angin berhembus kencang padahal ini musim panas. Astaga rasanya aku mau mati setelah mendengar suara kursi jatuh!" cerocos Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sai ingin tertawa, hanya saja ia tahan. Ekspresi Naruto saat bercerita itu sangatlah lucu menurutnya. Naruto yang biasanya selalu bersikap sok _cool_ karena hanya ingin mengikuti gaya Sasuke, kini kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang agak _idiot_.

"Aku senang keidiotanmu kembali," hanya itu yang Sai katakan.

Mata Naruto melotot tak terima, "Aku tidak―" suara Naruto yang awalnya meninggi berubah saat melihat tampang mengejek Sai. "Aku tidak idiot, kau yang idiot," ulangnya dengan nada datar.

Sai tak membalas, ia hanya bersiul pelan. "Gadis _itu_ apa kabar?" celetuk Sai tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto mengernyit.

"Gadis apa?" tanyanya.

"Gadis _itu_."

"Gadis apa sih?!"

"Gadis yang kau ceritakan, _baka_!" Sai menjentik kepala Naruto.

"Oh..." Naruto mengangguk sejenak. "Shion- _chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh yang membuat Sai kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Astaga," Sai mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sepertinya kau harus ke psikiater, Naru."

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa harus?"

"Aku merasa belakangan ini kau agak aneh. Kau jadi pelupa, sepertinya _psikis_ mu bermasalah." Ucap Sai terang-terangan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir ada yang bermasalah dengan otakmu."

"Kau yang bermasalah!" kini giliran kepala Sai yang Naruto jitak. "Gila, teman sendiri dibilang gila. Gila, gila," Naruto menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku tak bilang kau gila. Aku cuma bilang _psikis_ mu bermasalah."

"Sama saja, sinting."

"Beda."

"Sama!"

"Beda."

"Sama!"

"Beda."

"Aish terserah."

Dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Sai berdiri dari kursi taman yang tadi ia duduki sambil memegang _handphone_ kesayangannya yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan;

 **From: Ino**

 **Senpai dimana? Aku sudah di ruang seni/**

 **To: Ino**

 **Ok. Tunggu aku.**

"Aku duluan ya, Naru. Aku tidak masuk jam Kurenai- _sensei_ , ada urusan." Katanya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, sih. Soalnya kebanyakan urusan Sai itu, urusan tak penting semua.

"Sebenarnya mau kau masuk atau tidak pun, aku tak peduli." Ketus Naruto yang hanya mendapatkan siulan Sai.

"Sebenarnya aku pun tak perlu bilang padamu. Dah, aku pergi." Sai meninggalkan Naruto yang juga sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk ke kelas.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman yang sebelumnya ia duduki bersama Sai.

Bel memang sudah berbunyi, tapi keadaan taman masih ramai dengan para siswa yang enggan masuk ke kelas seperti Naruto. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya berjalan lambat-lambat agar masuk ke kelas pun dengan lambat juga. Kurenai- _sensei_ itu guru matematika, pelajaran yang cukup banyak dibenci oleh siswa yang tak suka hitung-hitungan, termasuk Naruto. Naruto pernah bilang kalau ia rela mengerjakan 100 soal kimia dan fisika, dibanding mengerjakan sepuluh soal matematika.

"Naruto~"

Tiba-tiba suara halus membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Ia menengok ke arah mana pun mencari orang yang memanggilnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Di sini hanya tinggal beberapa siswa saja. Mungkin yang lain sudah menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Naruto menghiraukan, ia kembali berjalan.

"Naaruu~"

Lagi, suara itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Naruto menengok lagi keadaan sekitar. Kali ini benar-benar tidak ada siswa lain lagi. Hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Benar-benar sendiri.

"Siapa sih?!" gusarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi benar-benar tidak ada orang sama sekali. Kepalanya mendadak pening.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu datang lagi. Naruto benar-benar merasakan sakit di kepalanya mendadak menjalar. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan, berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Namun nyatanya, sakit itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Sebuah teriakan berhasil membuatnya terkejut mendadak dan membuka mata.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal entah kenapa, padahal ia tidak sedang berlari atau habis berlari. Perlahan, bau obat-obatan masuk menyeruak ke indra penciumannya.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?!"

Sadar? Sadar dari apa?

Naruto menoleh keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ada Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Shion, Shikamaru dan Gaara di sana. Sakura dan Shion menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemas yang terpatri jelas di wajah mereka.

"Aku dimana?" lirih Naruto sambil berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau di UKS." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar dan singkat.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Kau pingsan!" teriak Sakura yang membuat semua telinga mereka berdenging. "Kenapa bisa pingsan, _baka_!" Sakura memukuli kepala Naruto geram.

"Aish!" kesal Naruto tak suka.

"Payah," Sai bersuara akhirnya. "Kau baru kutinggal sebentar sudah pingsan. Kau ini memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari aku, ya?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "maksudmu?"

"Kau ini _amnesia_ atau apa, sih?" Sai berucap dengan nada ketus. "Kita tadi di taman berbincang, lalu saat aku mau pergi mengurus urusanku, kau malah pingsan. Merepotkan sekali." Jelas Sai dengan benar-benar tidak ada siratan tulus dari nada bicaranya.

Naruto mencoba menyerna ucapan Sai, dan akhirnya ia sedikit ingat.

"Jangan-jangan kau pingsan saking takut memikirkan hantu di gedung lama itu?" Sai bersuara lagi. Yang lain hanya mendengarkan karena penasaran.

"Bukan!" Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak. "Aku tidak tau kenapa mendadak kepalaku pusing dan... aku tidak ingat apa pun lagi," terang Naruto jujur.

Memang jujur sekali ia tidak ingat apa pun setelah Sai pergi. Mungkin dia langsung pingsan saat Sai pergi.

"Naruto- _kun_ benar tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut mengalun di gendang telinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shion- _chan_. Melihatmu saja aku sudah baikan."

"Yah, mulai lagi." Gaara kini menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kalian ini kenapa hobi sekali menyakiti kepalaku, sih? Kalau aku benar-benar kena _amnesia_ bagaimana?" kesalnya.

"Aku tak peduli," ucap Shikamaru. "Aku pergi, kau merepotkan." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ikut, Shika tunggu." Sasuke menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tapi, Shikamaru berhenti dan kembali menatap Naruto di ranjang UKS. "Naruto," panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh. Sai, Sakura, Shion dan Gaara pun ikutan menoleh.

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama _Hinata_ saat kau pingsan? Dia siapa?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah! Iya!" Sakura bersuara. "Kau menyebut-nyebut nama _Hinata_ tadi. Siapa dia? _Who is she_?"

"Hinata?" Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Aku tak tau." lanjutnya.

"Aku merasa memang otakmu sedang bermasalah, Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh." Tutur Sai.

"Setuju!" Sakura menjawab lantang.

"Sepertinya Naruto terkena bidadari _syndrome_."

"Apa-apaan!" Naruto menyergah. "Mendingan kalian semua pergi saja. Aku butuh istirahat." Naruto mengusir semuanya.

"Istirahat apanya? Ini sudah jam pulang, bodoh."

"APA?!" Naruto tersentak.

"Apa aku benar-benar pingsan selama itu?" kagetnya lagi masih tak percaya.

Naruto melirik jam dinding di UKS yang menunjukkan pukul 15.27, "astaga." Lirihnya sembari mengusap kepalanya. Ia merasa pusing lagi beberapa saat.

"Pulang lah duluan. Aku masih mau istirahat di sini," ucap Naruto kemudian. "Tak perlu menungguku."

"Sebenarnya daritadi kami memang sudah mau pulang kalau kau sadar." Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku juga tidak mau menunggumu, aku sudah bilang, kan. Aku. Punya. Urusan. Banyak. Sekali."

"Urusanmu juga tak penting, Sai!"

Sai memalingkan wajah tak acuh, lalu berdiri menyusul Sasuke dan Shikamaru di ambang pintu.

"Gaara kau tinggal?" Shikamaru bertanya sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Tentu saja dia tinggal! Dia kan teman yang baik. Memangnya kalian?" Naruto berucap setengah berteriak.

"Sumpah geli," komentar Gaara. "Tentu saja aku pulang. Dah!"

Naruto melongo menatap punggung Gaara yang menyusul ketiga temannya tadi.

"Aku juga harus kerja kelompok dengan Shion. Kami pulang ya!" Sakura ikut berdiri disusul Shion.

"Naruto- _kun_ benar tidak apa kalau ditinggal?" Shion bertanya dengan ada sedikit guratan khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Pergilah, nilai lebih penting dari aku."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Naruto benar-benar sendirian setelah pintu UKS ditutup Shion yang sebelumnya masih menyiratkan rasa khawatir padanya.

"Sialan." Umpatnya tiba-tiba.

"Padahal aku tak serius. Tapi mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku." Sewotnya.

"Benar-benar dasar teman!" akhirnya Naruto kembali berbaring di ranjang empuk UKS itu. Mencoba menutup matanya berharap hal tersebut mampu menetralisir rasa peningnya.

.

Awalnya Naruto benar-benar nyaman tertidur. Matanya terpejam, dan kesadarannya benar-benar sudah hilang setengah. Namun tiba-tiba suara pintu UKS yang terbuka membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan.

Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di sana karena posisi tidurnya membelakangi pintu. Dan Naruto dapat mendengar jelas suara langkah kaki masuk ke dalam UKS dan menutup pintunya.

"Ah, ada orang ternyata." Suara itu dapat dipastikan suara perempuan karena kelembutannya. Naruto bergerak sedikit dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dia belum melihat siapa gadis itu karena sekarang giliran gadis itu yang membelakangi Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa melihat rambut panjang gadis itu yang terurai sepanjang pinggangnya. Bisa dipastikan dia siswi di sekolah Naruto juga, karena seragam olahraga yang dikenakannya.

"Dimana ya?" lirih gadis itu. Tapi Naruto tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Mencari apa?" Naruto beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan agak tertatih menuju gadis itu.

"Ah?" gadis itu agak linglung saat Naruto menepuk pundaknya. Dia menengok Naruto yang memasang raut penasaran.

Naruto sendiri hanya menatap gadis itu karena penasaran. Tapi, mata perak gadis itu memancarkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Apa ia menakutkan?

"Aku bikin kaget, ya?" Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Sorry_." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Ia kembali mencari sesuatu di meja perawat UKS yang sedang tidak diduduki siapa pun. Wajar saja, inikan sudah jam pulang.

"Siswi di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi, gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh, masih sibuk mencari barang yang entah Naruto tidak tau karena tadi pertanyaannya diabaikan.

"Nama?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah?" gadis itu menoleh bingung. Mungkin karena Naruto tampak seperti bos kantoran yang meng _interview_ dirinya.

Naruto bingung. Apa gadis ini tak mengenalinya? Masa, sih?

" _I have asked your name_." Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mungkin gadis ini tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, jadi Naruto bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris saja.

Jelas Naruto bodoh, karena tadi saja gadis itu jelas-jelas berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Lain yang ditanya, lain yang dijawab. Mungkin ini yang namanya _jaka sembung_ alias tidak nyambung.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, tau kan?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud baik untuk berkenalan. Karena rasanya, walaupun baru bertemu sekali menurut Naruto, gadis ini cukup familiar baginya. " _Now can you tell me, what's your name?_ "

"Aku?" gadis itu tidak menerima uluran tangan Naruto melainkan menujuk dirinya sendiri. " _Have you asked my name?_ "

Naruto mendengus, lalu mengangguk. " _It hasn't been one minutes since i asked_."

Gadis ini agaknya cukup unik menurut Naruto. Suara bicaranya lembut mengalahi Shion dan sikapnya lumayan agak tidak kaku. Anehnya gadis ini nampak tidak mengenali Naruto yang notabenenya adalah _Most Wanted_ di sekolah sama sekali.

" _Who am I_?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

 _Apa dia tuli?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mau kasih tau juga tidak apa-apa. Tadi, cari apa?" Naruto pasrah. Ia mencoba menilik meja petugas dan mencari petunjuk apa yang gadis itu cari sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tau," ujar gadis itu seketika yang membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung.

" _I mean... I don't know too who am I_."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n (baca ya sampe bawah, ada questions)**

 **hellow gengz watsap watsap yo yo *sokap***

 **chap satu nihy, bedakan? Bedakan? BEDA DONGGGGG**

 **aku abis baca old version dan entah knp ngakak sendiri:"v**

 **ngerasakan perbedaannya? IYA DONG.**

 **Huhu chap ini mau blg thx to dd syg,** **fuerly darkmist** **yang udah ingetin aku terus buat update, sampe pm aku jebol terus, gak di sini, gak diwp hahah*kedipkedipmanja***

 **THX juga kok untuk kalian semua yg udah baca, yang gakbisa aku sebutin satu-satu. apalagi kalian yg udah baca dari versi pertama dan jd saksi bisu gmn ceritanya dr awal(": oke ini lebai. Sepertinya kalian udah nemuin another side of me -/\\-**

 **Lanjut ga lanjut ga? LANJUT LAHHH**

 **Ok ini a.n macam apa(^:**

 **Sebenernya Cuma mau nanya. Kalian yg udah baca dr versi awal, mau di sini ada Haruka gak? Aku sih g, nyebelin dia pengen kubunuh *padahal yg nyiptain charanya aku* jawab ya..**

 **Jawab juga nih satu lagi; NANTI kalo ada scene naruhina, maunya pakai aku-kamu atau tetap baku aku-kau nih? aku bingung, beneran.**

 **Itu aja sih.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih utk kalian semua. Kalian semua are the best.**

 **Udah itu aja, see yaaa^/^**

 **-Riyui (on wattpad)**


End file.
